Dont take her away
by SaMMiEFROG
Summary: bella and edward are best friends, roomates, and possibly in love? no vamp. but bella and edward do have special powers. twilight never happend! srry if i switch pov's alot its to show both sides better :
1. Chapter 1

(So this is my second fanfiction plz review. the inspiration for this story is daniel (fluffy is his nick name) he's one of the best people ever and twilight never happend! Disclaimer --- i sadley do not own twilight stephanie myer does but other than bella and edward the story its self is mine!!)

CHAPTER 1:

EPOV

I sat quietly in my room with the door closed, listening to her move around in the next room over. Bella was like me she had special powers, and both are parents were gone now. Mine dead hers just gone. So now both of us, 16, live together. we've always been close, are parents knew each other, and when mine passed away i went to live with her. But one thing she dosent know is how much i truely love her. Everyday anymore was torture to me, just watching her wanting to tell her. But everytime I came close i just gave up. There were soft stepps going down the stairs and the t.v. clicked on, i got up and walked down to see her on the couch. "Hi Edward" She looked up from the movie she started and smiled, "Hey" i nodded and smiled back walking to the kitchen. Out of the conner of my eye i could see her still watching me, so i got some water and hurried back up the stairs. I could hear her sigh "you never hang out with me anymore...."

BPOV

"you never hang out with me anymore..." I watched him slow down a little as he went back to his room."sorry im just busy." Then his door closed and locked. I just gave up and continued watching my movie, but could'nt pay attention now, all the time anymore edward was on my mind and at the worst time other day me and my friends were talking and I started to go on and on about him. So now they all tease me whenever they see us together or whenever they get the chance. So i sat there and daydreamed, ignoreing the movie altogether now, eventually falling asleep.

EPOV

I ran up to my room,closed ,and locked the door. I felt kinda bad for ignoreing her but i just couldn't be around her right now, with me thinking about her so much I'll end up saying something...or possibly. I sat there, daydreaming and drawing quietly, before i knew it an hour had passed by and it was getting darker outside now. I got up and quietly walked down stairs to see the t.v. blank. I walked over and turned it off and put away the movie, when i turned around i saw her sleeping peacefully, and i could hear her snoreing lightly. I laughed quietly and walked back to my room and grabbed a blanket then came back down. As quiet as possible i coverd her, trying not to wake her up, and sat next to her. It seemed weird to me just watching her but she was even prettier in her sleep, beautiful really, her face was so serene and smileing, eyes lightly closed. I tryed not to mess with her but lightly brushed the hair out of her face. She she moved slightly and rolled over mumbleing something and i backed up, but she still slept. For about thirty minutes i sat with her then headed back to my room to lay down and eventaully fell asleep myself dreaming of her.

BPOV

I woke up with warm tears streaming down my face pouring from my eyes and looked at the clock. Two a.M. Now wide awake I sat there and relized that the t.v. was turned off and my movie was put away. "Hmmm..." I went to get up bat my feet were entangled in a blanket, when I finally got free I turned on a light and saw edwards dark purple blanket. smileing I turned on the t.v., snuggleing into the warm blanket and started watching saturday morning cartoons _**(a.n. i still watch sat. morning cartoons cuz there awsome) **_At about four thirty I heard steps comeing down the stairs and looked up to see him sleepily rubbing his eyes. "bella, what are you doing up so late?" "I couldnt sleep" I sat up a little so he could sit and made sure my eyes weren't soaking wet with tears "are you ok?" i nodded and tryed my hardest to keep my voice even so he wouldn't worry "yeah just a bad dream"

EPOV

"are you ok?" she nodded and said "yeah just a bad dream" I sat down with her on the couch it still seemed lat for her to be up even with her dreams, The onley other time she was up like this that i can remember was when we were twelve, she had woken up crying and came into mmy room while i was sleeping and sat there till I woke up. When i did I saw her eyes red and her voice was shakey. I could tell now she felt the same way but had gotten alot better at hidding it. "do you remeber what it was about?" She shook her head no "ok" I leaned her into me and held her a little I could feel her eyes still wet with tears as she moved closer. I smiled and comforted her stroking her hair lightly I wished i could i could tell her now but kept quiet not wanting to ruin this. I smiled and roked her lightly back and forth, eventually she drifted back asleep in my arms. I layed her down and coverd her again still holding and snuggleing her close starting to doze off myself.

BPOV

I woke up laying across his lap and tucked into the blanket, looking up i saw his head tillted back and sound asleep, so i got up and went to get dressed into something comfortable. When i got done i went to go back downstairs quietly but he was already up now "morning bella, you ok?" I smiled and nodded "yeah thanks" He got a puzzled look on his face "for what?" "for staying with me last night" I sat down next to him again and pulled my feet up. "so what do you wanna do today?" He shrugged "i don't know, do you have anyideas?" I thought for a moment "we colud watch a movie and hang out here......" He tensed as i said that then relaxed himself just a little, "sure, sounds fun" I smiled and got up to look through the dvd's "hmm....how about this!" I pulled out my favorite moive 'the proposal' from our collection and heard him laugh a little.


	2. Chapter 2

(The song for this chapter is _'dear Maria, count me'_ in by _all time low_ I absolutely love this song ;D and I hope you guys like this chapter im gonna try my best to update as much as I possibly can for you guys and thnx for my first review dimitri-rose.1824 so Enjoy the chapter and plz keep reviewing!!)

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

"hmm how about this!" she pulled out her favorite movie 'the proposal' and showed me. I laughed a little, then smiled at her "alright" We both got up and I set up the movie as she sat down then I joined her. Quietly she wrapped my blanket around her shoulders and leaned into me and snuggled close. I smiled and let her happily putting my arm around her, quietly watching the movie with her, but I didn't pay much attention and watched her instead. The way she reacted at certain parts, laughing and then being surprised. I smiled but she didn't notice. By the time the movie had ended I turned it off with the remote and the regular TV. back on, her eye's were lightly closing and she drifted to sleep peacefully, it was only about 12'oclock so I let her sleep, she had been up awhile and probley didn't get much sleep last night and needed to rest. I carefully got up and carried her to her room cradling her to my chest and lay'ed her down. She rolled over and mumbled something I couldn't hear or quite make out, and snuggled into her pillow. I covered her again and with my blanket and walked back downstairs to find something to eat.

BPOV:

I yawned slightly waking up around one and looked around. I was in my room, snuggled into my pillow and Edwards blanket, he had carried me upstairs while I was asleep. I walked down stairs to see him cleaning up the kitchen and listening to his ipod. I snuck up behind him and pulled out his headphones "hello" he spun around surprised "oh, hey your up" He smiled "yeah, and your cleaning?" He laughed, god I loved his laugh so sweet and soft…wait did I just think that. "yeah, you needed your sleep so I started to clean for you" "thanks" I hopped up and sat on the counter swinging my legs slightly and caught him watching out of the corner of his eye, I smiled. "I'm thinking about going to the mall in a little and I was thinking you want to go with me?" He didn't answer at first and I started thinking he was going to say no then he smiled at me "ok that sounds like fun." I nodded and hopped off the counter to head upstairs to get ready.

EPOV:

She hopped down from the counter and walked upstairs. I walked over to the couch after turning off my ipod and waited quietly for her thinking and realized she hadn't mentioned anyone else going with us there, it would be us alone together….like a date. I immediately shook that thought for my mind and tried to relax thinking about something else, but kept thinking what if I said something or hinted on the fact that I liked her. By the time she had come back downstairs I had been pacing back and forth like crazy. "ready?" She nodded "yeah" I walked to the grabbing my keys and slipping on my jacket, Once we walked outside got on my motorcycle and waited for her to fallow but she stood there motionless what's wrong Bella?"

BPOV:

"What's wrong Bella?" I stood frozen in place. I had never really rode a motorcycle before "u-u-uhhh..." He got up and walked over to me taking my hands "its ok I won't let anything happen to you" He walked me over to the bike and got on then waited for me, He turned around "trust me?" I nodded and he revved the engine starting to back out and I wrapped my arms around him tightly closing my eyes. He laughed a little and sped off down the street toward the mall. When we finally got there he had to pry my hands from around him "you can let go Bella were parked and here" he chuckled. "Sorry!" I let go quickly and got off waiting for him. He got off and grabbed my hand again "calm down…your shaking." His eyes sparkled a light blue almost grey and I blushed a little as we started walking, then he let go of my hand "sorry" I sighed but he couldn't hear me. "Where do you want to go first?" I shrugged I don't know hot topic?" He smiled and my heart skipped a beat "Ok that sounds awesome" We went there the whole time not really buying anything then walked back to the bike. He turned toward me "you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

(the song of the chapter is 'remembering Sunday' by all time low idk why its this song but I love it I was looking up music and I found this song and it inspired me to type this chapter if you haven't herd this song you should look it up it's amazing J I hope you all enjoy the chapter! )

Chapter 3:

All time low- remembering Sunday

'He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes,

Started making his way past two in the morning.

He hasn't been sober for days,

Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday.

He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together

But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.

Now this place seems familiar to him,

She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,

She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs

Left him dying to get in.

Forgive me im trying to find

My calling, im calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but, have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And its driving me crazy it seems, im gonna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love

He's determined to call her bluff,

Who could deny these butterflies they're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors,

Unfamiliar faces, he pleads though he tries

But he's only denied now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me im trying to find

My calling, im calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but, have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And its driving me crazy it seems, im gonna ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away

Funny how it rained all day,

I didn't think much of it then but it's all starting to make sense

Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds are fallowing me in my desperate Endeavour

To find my whoever, whoever she my be

Girl:

Im not comin back I've done something so terrible (forgive me)

Im terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me (im not calling, im not calling)

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt now the rain is just (your driving me crazy im...)

Just washing you out of my hair, and out of my mind keeping an eye on the world

So many thousands of feet off the ground

Im over you now im at home in the clouds,

Towering over your head.

I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now

I guess I'll go home……

(Very long song to type but idc I love it!!)

EPOV:

"You ready?" I could see her breathing pick up a little "You know you can trust me." She nodded and got on the back but I motioned for her to move forward, she did "put your hands on the bars" She looked up at me like I was insane but did as I said anyways, I got on behind her and put my hands over hers trying to keep from shaking and stay calm. "Better now?" she nodded "a lot better" I revved the engine to life and headed home. When we got there we both went inside and she started to head upstairs to her room but I stopped her, "stay here" She started to say something but didn't. I walked upstairs slowly as she sat at the bottom curiously looking up, then I saw a guy dressed in all black in her room. "HEY! What are you doing in my house and better question her room!" H e spun around to face me and tried to swing a punch but I dodged it and threw him down the stairs. After he fell he stumbled up and grabbed Bella by her arm "Let. Her. Go .Now." I could feel my hands clench into fists and glow with my dark purple and black flames as her eyes looked terrified and began to water. "I SAID NOW!" He pulled her closer to him, her crying her eyes out now. "What are you gonna do if I don't?" I tried my best to focus and not hurt Bella and used my powers to push him away from her and into the self, as soon as I did I rushed to her side to try to calm her shaking with sobs. I glanced down at her arm and saw a red and purple mark where he had grabbed her and got up furiously grabbing him by the collar of the shirt "How DARE you HURT the girl I LOVE!" I took him and threw him out the door watching him take off running and screaming. After that I ran back to her and wrapped my arms around her tears still pouring from her eyes, "it's ok it's ok he's gone now don't worry" her breathing was still shaky as I let her go and she sat up straight "s-s-so Edward….y-you l-love me?" I froze for a moment thinking had I really said that? Then realizing I did and actually screamed it. I ran upstairs to my room slamming and locking the door falling to the floor, I felt like my heart was in my throught, Im so stupid! I should have watched what I said around her….

BPOV:

He ran to his room slammed and locked his door, I sat motionless on my knees in the middle of the floor I couldn't believe he loved me. I wiped away my tears feeling tired now, I never dared tell him how I felt afraid he wouldn't feel the same but hearing him say he love's me….I laid down on the floor not feeling like getting up fight now and let the cool carpet soothe me in to a quiet peaceful sleep.

EPOV:

I sat curled up on my bed for what seemed like forever but was only about two hours. I had to face her eventually I couldn't hide from her forever, quietly I got up and walked down stairs to see her on the floor, asleep, she hadn't even moved since I had left her there. I walked over to her motionless body and kneeled by her, she was out cold snoring lightly. I couldn't leave her here the floors were cold and hard and what if someone broke in again? So I picked her up cradling her to me and carried her to her room laying her down in her room on her bed. She rolled over and I could faintly hear her mumble my name as she snuggled her pillow close to her chest and smiled. I wondered what she was dreaming about wishing I had her powers so I could see but sadly I don't …I covered up her shivering body and sat at the foot of her bed starting to think about what I would say when she woke up, then out of no where I felt her arms wrap around my neck "now you can't run away from me" I jumped shocked when had she woken up? "Your, I'm, ummm." She put her hand over my mouth "relax Edward"

BPOV:

I sat up sleepily and saw him sitting facing away at the end of the bed and I slowly moved toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck "now you cant run away from me" he jumped "your, I'm, ummm" I covered his mouth he was shaking nearly trembling "relax Edward" he tried and closed his eyes, I had never used my powers on him before unless I would look at his dreams when we were little. I focused my best on him _'god she's beautiful, what am I going to say to her she's just so beautiful.....'_ I pulled out his thoughts shocked at where they were leading, he could tell I used my powers on him and pulled his knees close to his body "Sorry I didn't know you were listening to my thoughts." "No I shouldn't have been listening anyways" he faced away as I blushed and heard him mumble something like 'and I shouldn't have thought that' the thoughts replayed in my head…

(EPOV- his thoughts)

I held her close, ourselves intertwined

I lifted my her hand to my lips kissing a ring on her figure and smiled

"Your mine forever, at last."

She smiled and kissed me lovingly

"Forever" she agreed, I kept kissing her down her neck

Then eventually leading further…

(End thought)

I bit my lip not knowing what to say feeling awkward. "Bella its ok if you don't wanna be with me I understand" he sat down on the bed next to staring down at his feet miserably. I don't know what came over me but I turned his face toward mine and crushed my lips to his.

EPOV:

"Bella its ok if you don't wanna be with me I understand" I sat next to her feeling terrible, she might not love or even like me… the all of a sudden she faced me toward he and her lips found mine as she kissed me. It shocked me at first but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. I had no idea where this was going but I didn't care all I cared about right now was her lips soft and warm as the molded perfectly to mine as I kept kissing her happily. I smiled and held her closer, her taking her hand lightly through my hair and tracing down my face stopping to kiss me again lightly "I love you Edward" those four words sent a shiver through me and I smiled "I love you too" I laid her down and sat next to her stroking her hair lightly "now relax im here if you need me" she pulled me down next to her and snuggled into my chest, I held her not wanting to ever have anything hurt her again and traced the bruise that idiot left " I'll never let anything hurt you again I promise." She looked confused then glance down at her arm "thank you" she smiled and kissed me happily "now sleep love" I traced the circles under her eyes from lack of rest and she nodded dozing off, eventually I did too.


	4. Chapter 4

(The song for this chapter is poppin' champagne because it's a fun song and I love it! I most likely won't update tomorrow so I hope you all have an amazing ChristmasJ)

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

The next morning…

I woke up around six, which is really early for me on a school day and I glanced up at Edwards peaceful face and giggled as he mumbled in his sleep. Without even having a second thought I glanced into his dream

~dream in EPOV~

'Wow' was the only thing I could say as she walked

Down toward me slowly. Her face was flushed a scarlet red and looked like

An angel from heaven, everyone turned and watched her, I couldn't

Believe the love of my life would soon be mine….

Forever. My wife.

~end dream~

I smiled, he was dreaming of marring me. He thought I was beautiful and wanted to marry me he loved me that much. I unwrapped my self from his arms not waking him and went to change into something comfortable. Once I did I walked back over and laid down with him again quietly and stroked his hair lightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest, I laughed softly and let him and closed my eyes again.

EPOV:

Sleepily I opened and rubbed my eyes yawning, Bella was still close to me in my arms. Looking up her eyes were closed as she slept soundly, I smiled and then realized how I was holding her. My arms were around her waist and my head on her chest, I jumped up and the bed shook lightly waking her up now. She sleepily sat up her beautiful brown eyes still half closed "what's wrong Edward?" her head tilted to the side puzzled. " it's nothing love sorry I woke you up." "it's ok I was up once before around six" she smiled at me and turned on a light next to her seeing it was raining outside and it was still dark. At that moment I saw she was right the jeans and tee-shirt she fell asleep in was gone now she wore a tank top and shorts that were very short. "ok" I swallowed and tried not to stare and she came and sat next to me, leaning into my side. I pulled her up into my lap and held her close, she was warm in my arms, she was always warm. When ever you were around her even if it's cold she's warm or generating some sort of heat. I smiled at her as the rain pored down outside and the lightning flashing. Every time it did she would jump and flinch waiting for the lightning to fallow. I rocked back and forth lightly trying to calm her a little. She relaxed but still jumped when it got really bad "Bella, you ok, is there anything I can do? Your really jumpy" she looked up her eyes sparkling with tears. I kissed her forehead and she pulled me down to kiss my lips lightly pushing me down onto the bed again, still kissing me. I let her and ran my hands down her sides stopping her for a moment "distract me Edward" she started kissing me again more forcefully.

BPOV:

He ran his hands down my sides and made me stop kissing him for a moment "distract me Edward" then I kissed him again more forcefully. He let me wrapping his arms around my waist and rolling us over so I was under him and he pulled away from my kiss and bit my neck lightly, I bite my lip as he did it again and I giggled "mine" he whispered as he kissed the spot on my neck and smiled laughing softly. I closed my eyes as his soft breath brushed across and let out a happy sigh. He obviously heard and sat upright leaning against the wall and pulled me into his lap kissing me softly. "I love you so much I never want to let you go" and I was sure he meant it because his arms tightened around me. But today was school and we had to get up eventually no matter how much I'd rather stay just like we were right now "I don't want to leave your arms but school. Oh how I wish we could stay like this!" he laughed softly making my heart melt "yes I know but we can't sadly" he let me go and helped me to my feet "now go get ready for school so we can get the day over with so I can be with you again" I nodded reluctantly and we both got ready and walked to my car.

We headed to the car and he held his hand out toward me "keys" I looked at him for a minute then gave them up "you know I hate when you drive Edward" he smirked at me and rolled his eyes. We both got in the car and he handed me his jacket "it's gonna get colder and keep raining all day" I took it and slipped my arms into the all to big sleeves happily, I don't know why but I love his jacket. I smiled at him and leaned over the seat to kiss him he chuckled "what was that for?" "I don't know. I love you" he smirked at me "well in that case" out of no where he was leaned over his seat his lips pressed to mine and not pulling away for a long while which didn't bother me, when he did pull away he started the car as I tried to even out my breathing and smiled. Now we were off to school.

EPOV:

When we finally got to school she hopped out of the car and her friends dragged her off chatering away about meaningless things, and I think at one point I heard my name and a comment about my jacket. I ignored it and walked over to the guys they would be happy I finally told Bella how I felt but right when I went to I heard Alice scream bella's name and turned toward them confused.

BPOV:

Alice and Rosalie dragged me off to who knows where talking aimlessly and about how I was wearing Edwards jacket which they found very weird but ignored that and kept talking. I searched for Edward and found him talking to his friends Jasper and Emmett and I smiled, that was until I heard Alice scream my name and all the guys looked over at us but no one else seemed to notice "Bella!! What happened to your neck!" I froze for a second "what…." She took out a mirror and showed me a faintly red mark barely noticeable to anyone but my friends. I looked over to find him but some how Edward had managed to disappear and the first bell ring. "ummm it's nothing guy's I gotta go to class" I started walking away even though they had the same class as me and they soon fallowed asking a parade of questions finally I answered one with a simple word "Edward" they stared blankly at me "wait wait wait Edward did that but why your just frien…." She faded away mid-sentence and Rosalie caught on too. Then they bother chimed in "oh my god you to are dating now!!" happily they were both jumping up and down clapping there hands. I looked embarrassed seeing we were still in the hall way then a hand found mine and pulled me away and down the hall behind a wall "well I see the girls know about us now" I laughed and he did too "they'll find me eventually and you too we all have first class together" "yeah I know that's why I pulled you away so I can get a minute with you by ourselves today" I smiled and kissed him then he took my hand and lead us to history. The whole day people stared and awed over the fact we were together and did this in every class, I swear by the end of the day my cheeks were permanently stained a pinkish red. Finally we got to go home, I nearly ran to the car and beat Edward there by a good ten minutes.

EPOV:

When I finally got to the car Bella was already there and ready to go her cheeks still red as they had been all day. "hello my love" I got in next to her and took off for home as soon as I could get out of that school and slow enough that she wouldn't freak out because the rain. "Hello" she smiled probably happy to be free of that school for the rest of the day. She leaned over the seat and rested her head on my shoulder I kissed it and let her rest the whole way home. When we got there she tensed a little and got out of the car rushing up to her room. This is weird you'd think she would want to hang out a little or at least say something to me… I walked upstairs but her door was closed so I knocked and opened it slowly, she was laying down so I walked over by her. She looked up for a moment then buried her face into her pillow but before she did I saw tears. "Bella love what's wrong please tell me" she looked up her eye's almost pleading and worry some "do you really loved me." I looked confused "of course I do with all my heart" I held her close to me "why did you ask that?" she didn't answer for a while so I sat patiently "because some guy said he knew you and said you were talking and flirting with these other girls then that you told your friends I didn't mean anything" I looked astonished how could any one say that "never let anyone tell you that I love you to death and I'll prove it anyway I can" she smiled at me. I meant that to I'd do whatever she asked me. I held her closer and kissed her with as much passion I could then felt her hands tangle into my hair, I shivered slightly and laid down with her on top of me still kissing her and she slipped off my shirt but I stopped "wait baby" she stopped and looked at me confused.

BPOV:

I slipped his shirt off getting carried away but not really caring at the moment until he stopped me "wait baby" I looked at him confused, did he not want me? "What's wrong" I could feel my face drop and he got up worried. "It's not you baby it's just were 16 do you really want to do this." He was right I didn't want to "no I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" I turned away from him ashamed and I felt his arms wrap around me and I pushed them away. "Babe it's not something to be upset about…" he was right, I turned back toward him and smiled half heartedly "now come back in my arms I don't like you away from me"


	5. Chapter 5

**(ok this chapter doesn't have a "song" it has like 20 that I can't name every single one but even though it is song less it's still good so I hope you all love it!! And there's a special twist in it! Take it as my sorry for not updating soon enough and I hope you all had an awesome new years!!!)**

EPOV:

She crawled over to me on the bed and snuggled into me still not looking up and I leaned her face up towards mine "Bella look at me" she clenched her eyes shut and I could faintly see a tear slide down "Look love its not bad trust me I've thought of that to, actually you know I've thought of that remember?" she nodded and finally opened her eyes and stared into mine. I kissed her lightly and she smiled "I'm sorry it's just I don't know why I did that. I don't really want to it just kind of happened" I held her closer and kissed her head "its ok baby don't worry" she closed her eyes and curled up snuggled close to me. She always loved to snuggle, I think it made her feel loved. I smiled.

BPOV:

He held me close as I snuggled him, I always felt safe in his arms. He started to trace up and down my back and I shivered. "You cold love?" he held me closer and threw a blanket over us. "no I'm fine" he kept tracing my back and I lightly drew hearts and patterns on his chest just again realizing he was still shirt less and smiled he was amazing in every way. That I know of. Wait no no no stop thinking of that, I shook my head trying not to think of it and he stroked my hair. "What is it love? Please tell me" I sat quiet a moment "it's nothing don't worry" he stared at me "you know I'm gonna till you tell me" I sighed and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart to calm myself and answered "just… I don't want to do what we were just talking about but your just so….." I could feel his heart pick up a little and blushed slightly. "Well your not really the only one thinking like that" I could barely hear him and looked up he was staring at the ceiling breathing deeply "wait, what do you mean?" he kept looking away and mumbled "your kind of tempting" "o-oh" I sat quiet and he kept tracing my back and I closed my eye's starting to fall asleep.

EPOV:

She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming peacefully when some how a daydream came in my mind, it took me a moment to realize that it was actually Bella's dream. Somehow she had been showing me her dreams. At first they were full of colors and different things, then they changed she was in a long white dress like a wedding gown and she was in a place like some church with vibrant red roses all around her and smiling. Alice walked in next to her "well Bella what do you think isn't this the wedding of your dreams?" she nodded her smile never leaving her face for one second "it's amazing! I can't believe Edward and me are getting married here!!" she spun around in circles and closed her eyes "well Mrs. soon to be Cullen we need to get you to your room so your groom wont see you we don't want bad luck do we?" she shook her head and ran off with her. I smiled and closed my eyes letting the dream play out in my mind also and fell asleep.

BPOV:

I woke up in the morning and sat up dizzily, thinking it was only a dizzy spell at first, then headed down stairs to get something to drink and then get ready for school. When I did I took one sip then felt weird, I walked to the bathroom to get a cool rag for my forehead and then suddenly felt terribly sick. Edward must have heard me and ran into the room with me holding my hair back out of my face. I really didn't want him to see me like this but he refused to leave my side. I rinsed off and brushed my teeth about twenty times then went to lay down on his bed, he made me go to his for some reason, "Edward go get ready I'm fine now I'll call the school in a little" he shook his head "I'm not leaving you here alone not only because of what happened but your sick I can't just leave you here" I smiled a little, I loved that he cared about me so much but I didn't really want him to worry about me. "I'll be fine go to school" he laid down and rested my head on his chest "I can't I'm sick ~fake cough~" I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV to cartoons snuggled close into him and waited while he called the school to excuse our absence for today. I yawned and attempted again to drink the water I had got earlier. "I'm gonna go get out of these jeans" I jumped up about to go to my room and stumbled back a little "whoa" he put his hands on my back and balanced me "how about you stay here and I'll go get you cloths and you change here I don't think I want you walking around Mrs. dizzy" he practically whispered into my ear making me melt "o-ok" he walked off to my room then returned seconds later with shorts and a under shirt I slipped into his huge closet to change then went back to lay down. I stretched and yawned "so what are we going to do on our sick day?"

EPOV:

I sat quietly with her thinking "what ever you want to my dear" I nuzzled my face into her soft hair and kissed her head. "I wouldn't mind just staying here all day" she wrapped her arms around my waist and I smiled this was perfectly fine with me all I needed to make my day perfect was her close to me in my arms……

_**~later that night~**_

I lifted her sleeping body from the couch heading back up to my room we had been watching movies and talking all day today, so it wasn't a surprise to me when she had crashed. I took the time to call one of her friends to come watch her for a little for me, of course Alice was more than happy to come and see her. To gossip none the less. There was a knock on the door I rushed down stairs and greeted her, "look she's upstairs asleep so let her rest if she wakes up and asks where I am just tell her I had to go to the store I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded and walked upstairs as I walked out the door and jumped on my motor cycle knowing exactly where I was going to go, to a jewelry store to get the perfect thing to show the one I love how much I care.

BPOV:

I don't know why but I felt kind of empty and looked up sleepily only to see Alice instead of Edward "hey sleepy how are you?" I smiled happy to see her here "much better than this morning I'll be back at school tomorrow, how have you been? And where's Edward?" she laughed "I'm fine and he went to the store he called me to come take care of you while he was gone and should be back soon" I nodded and smiled at her we haven't been able to talk much lately "so how have you and Edward been? It must be nice to have him as a boyfriend you two have know each other forever." She went on rambling and I nodded and occasionally answered questions until a familiar face appeared in the door way "hello girls" I sat up and fixed my hair and Alice winked at me "well I have to go it's me and Rosalie's night to hang out call me later Bella!" she skipped out the door and headed off home "so sir where did you go today?" he smiled "umm close your eyes" I did and sat quietly until a something cool fell lose around my neck which made me gasp slightly. "Ok you can open your eyes now" I looked down and saw a beautiful Sterling Silver Diamond & Ruby Necklace, my

Eyes watered and I wrapped my arms around his neck it was perfect. "thank you so much I love you" I kissed him happily over and over and he laughed "your welcome and I love you too, this is a mere token of how much I care for you" I looked at him lovingly he was perfect in every way everything anyone could ever want. He smiled at me and held me close I wished we could be together forever. Curious I looked into his mine and saw where he had gone today almost every store he could find and ended up at Kay jewelers but there were two things he got not one, just at that moment his thoughts changed away from the topic. "You're starting to look into my thoughts a lot now aren't you?" I laughed "I'm just curious" "well curiosity killed the cat" I shook my head "no stupidity killed the cat curiosity was framed" **(a/n: LoL)** he pulled me into his arms and kissed my hand "your just lucky I can tell when you read my mind now or the surprise would be ruined" I thought for a moment then put on my best act, snuggled close I looked up and batted my eyes "what surprise?" he rolled his eyes and smiled "sit here" I did and waited and he got up and sat on his one of his knees for a moment like he was getting something then reached in to his pocket pulling out a little black box. I froze not even feeling like I could breath and he looked exactly the same way "u-uh I don't know how to do this really but Bella I love you a lot, more than my own life anymore and I want you to be mine forever... umm w-will y-you marry me?" I looked shocked and covered my mouth trying not to cry…

EPOV:

She covered her mouth and looked at me trying not to cry, and a million things ran through my mind she might say no then what will happen? I'll lose the only person I truly love she might move out and I'll never be able to get her back. I tried not to think that but she hadn't answered me yet and I couldn't help but think she would say no. I looked down and she stuttered to speak "I-I don't know what to say I-I, uh yes!" I looked back up and she was smiling and I smiled too and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it happily and she pulled my head up and kissed it whispering "I've always dreamed of being with you forever and now my dream is coming true" I kissed her lips and said "your dream and mine" we both smiled and kept kissing until I heard a knock on the door. "ugh who's here and why at this moment of all times" she laughed and took my hand leading us downstairs and I answered the door "hey, is Bella here?" I nodded and lead her friends in I should have known Alice would be back and Rosalie would be with her. After we all sat down in the living room I snuggle her close to my chest holding her hand in mine feeling the cool diamond of the ring ignoring the "awww's" coming from her friends "well I hate to say this but Bella someone here needs to lets the girls talk…" they both shot me looks at the same time "ok, ok, ok I'm leaving" she was reluctant to let go of my hand so I leaned down to her ear "it's ok when they fall asleep I'll come get you" I kissed her neck and smiled walking up to my room

BPOV:

I looked at my friends "why did he have to leave?" and they both smiled "because a little birdie who happens to work at Kay's told me they saw someone in the store looking at necklaces and rings!!!" I blushed and my hand flew up to my neck and they both giggled "oh my god, oh my god! Wait! What's on your hand…" I looked down and saw the engagement ring on the perfect finger "oh it's the ring he got don't you like it" I tried to be subtle about it but failed "yes but why is it on that finger…" I looked away and they both screamed and I knew Edward could here it too, "your engaged Bella!!!! BUT HOW WHEN WHAT?!" I tried to calm my insane friends and explain to them and eventually they understood, "but why didn't you call us?" "I don't know I was kind of caught up in the moment and not really thinking" they both nodded and Alice being her self said "so when is it? And who are your brides maids?!"

**(Well I hope you all liked the chapter I've been working on it a while now and think it was pretty good (^.^) well plz plz plz review!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ok so this chapter has a song!! It has almost nothing to do with the chapter it's self and almost none of my songs so far have but I love them and the inspire me too type these chapters so the get special mentions this song is **_**tik tok by keisha**_** awesome song and very fun!)**

_**Alright I haven't done this in a while disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters just the story plot its self!!! **_

BPOV:

I laughed and pushed Alice "well my favorite girls of course" we all laughed and started talking about plans and dresses, where to go and where to have the wedding. "Well I know you Bella and I know that you guy's wedding would just have to be ocean side! And red roses will be perfect!" I smiled and let them go on and on about different thing listening quietly and nodding. They were gonna have more fun with this than me I could just tell. And one thing was for sure Alice was my maid of honor, Rosalie wouldn't mind she knows I've known her much longer. Eventually they started to were down and we put in a movie to watch until we all crashed, and like always I was the last to. Edward came down and smiled "hey there beautiful" I looked up and saw him "hey there" he grabbed my hand and took me back to his room and laid us down "why did they come over I thought she was going to Rosalie's tonight "I nodded "they were supposed to but Alice has a friend who works at Kay's and she told her that she saw you there looking at different necklaces and rings so they came to see why" he nodded slowly " and let me guess the know about the ring and the engagement now don't they?" "yeah and they're already busy helping make plans which shocked me because I thought they wouldn't think this was right for us at are age, but after I explained to them the whole thing they were actually very happy for us both" he smiled well that's good I'm glad you and I have there approval" I laughed it was true they gave us our blessing they were like family to me and the only family I had…but soon Edward would be mine and we'd start our own family we've all each others had for a while and though his parents left a lot of money when they died if we didn't have each other I think we'd been long gone by now. He must have been thinking the same thing as me because he said "you know Bella without you I don't know what I would have done, I love you so much" I held him close and we both closed our eyes.

EPOV:

I woke up the next morning to a small gasp and whispers in the doorway. I looked up and saw both her friends staring blankly at us then remembered they didn't know that Bella stayed with me at night…"hello…" they both smiled slightly "umm hi just wondering what is Bella doing here with you?" I thought for a moment "well we are engaged and she stays with me she has since she figured out I loved her and she told me she loves me" there smiles grew bigger "that's so cute! Has she woken up with her dreams since she's been in here?" they kept the voices low and sat down quietly by the bed "no not yet she's actually had amazing dreams" they knew how I knew that already apparently "yeah it's amazing the powers she has and it's cool she can show you her dreams too" I nodded it was, I loved to see her dreams now that I knew I could. She rolled over and looked up to see us all "hey guys" they both smiled and I kissed her "morning" there was a fit of giggles and I rolled my eyes and kept kissing her more lovingly not really wanting to stop and she happily let me for a while. When we stopped I sat up and stared into her eyes sparkling. We both forgot for a moment that there was other people in the room until one of them cleared there thought "ok love birds we do have school today and I'd like to start getting ready" we all got up and hurried to get ready seeing we all woke up late today and drove in Bella's car. By the time we got there people were on there way to fist class.

BPOV:

The day was long and full of questions mostly in p.e. one of the classes I didn't have with him, all the girls were going crazy over the ring and necklace but none seemed to notice it was an engagement ring. Both of my girls kept making more plans for the wedding and decided a summer wedding so we had time to go on a honey moon and relax without school. I didn't mind summer was still over a month away so I had time to look at dresses, and neither of us had family so it would just be close friends and not that fancy. They both told me I had to have the best show stopping dress we could find and were decided that David's bridal will be the best place to go seeing Alice had connections there and every other place that selled cloths. I told them that I got to pick my dress and theirs, they happily agreed as long as they got a say in it. Everything seemed perfect at this moment like nothing could happen in the world to ruin this. I smiled to my self and wondered what Edward was thinking about I decided to listen and held my girls hand so they could too.

*Edwards thought*

~_sigh_ this teacher has such a mono tone no wonder Emmett's sleeping though you'd think he'd be up making jokes about this lesson the study of the human body. I can't wait till he gets the test tomorrow and actually see's the topic that ought to be funny. Wait. Did he just say what I think he said? Oh my god he did he's talking about having kids and stuff maybe I should listen…I don't know. I am getting married I should know stuff like this but it seems kinda weird he's talking about pregnancy and birth and everything, I think I should listen Bella's going to want to have kids and so do I ~

*end thought*

We all looked at each other, he not only wanted kids but actually cared to listen and be sure he was ready for it. It was kind of sweet and I dreamed of the day we had our baby a beautiful boy with his emerald eye's or a sweet girl with dark curls then realized some how I had shown him my thoughts about our kids and he smiled in his mind _~Bella you really should watch out when you use your powers~_ I laughed and knew I was caught listening to his thoughts again! And I almost got away with it too I listened again after I apologized _~it's fine love and I do love the dreams of our kids though I wish they'd look a little more like you but I'll actually talk to you after class love you~ _I smiled and walked off to the locker room with the girls again after class was done to change back into normal cloths. Alice got a kick out of how I got caught 'peeking' and laughed but wanted to see my dreams of the kids, Rosalie too the both thought it was adorable.** (a/n: ok so idk if you all noticed but I like Rosalie she is sweet in my story and loves Bella and she did in twilight too but they didn't show that but I am! So she isn't mean in my eyes and if you agree let me know! Anyways back to the story!)** I was happy with my kids despite what Edward thinks about them needing to look more like me. I wasn't beautiful like Edward or I would but I want them to be perfect like him. I skipped off to my next class humming to my self.

EPOV:

Bella was skipping down the hall humming some mindless song to herself and I took her hand in mine kissing the ring which looked beautiful on her and smiled. She smiled back and led us off to our next class. It seemed like it took forever and when we got home I felt exhausted, it went on like this the next three weeks, wedding plans, school, and madness. Which would be increased this last week of school we had exams to cram for and Bella had two weeks to find a dress plus us both get everything else ready for the wedding. We were mad for thinking wedding in a month well at least I felt that way she couldn't be happier even with the lack of sleep from late night plans and her waking up a lot, she at the most got 4 hours a night to sleep, she was still happy and radiant almost anywhere she went she left it like a ray of sunshine hit it on a rainy day and that always made me smile. We had gotten into the habit of staying together at night which didn't bother me at all and decided she just move into there with me. Her friends or probably better known as sisters where there all the time and actually stayed in her old room a lot now. It didn't bother me as long as they didn't mess with us when it was my time with her plus when we go on our honey moon they were watching the house so they needed a place to stay and sleep. Bella is just getting home from another failed search for a dress at David's "baby come relax for a minute your gonna work your self sick when was the last time you slept?" she paused for a moment to actually have to think about that. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my arms cradling her and closed our door so the girls would know it's my time. She snuggled into me happily and I sat down on the bed and rocked her kissing her lightly she smiled and kissed me back and for a moment and I actually think her mind was off that wedding. I stopped and looked at the clock then laid her down so I could go get something comfortable for her to wear and I slipped off my shirt already in sweats "here love change and we'll actually sleep it's past midnight already and I don't see why you had to go to there house to look online for dresses you should have came here after your appointment" she got dressed not caring I was there anymore "they both insisted I go to there house" I pulled her next to me after she finished and kissed right below her ear on her neck and whispered "well I don't like that your out to midnight all the time you're my bride" she laughed and I smiled "well you need sleep so goodnight lovely" I clicked off the light and sat quiet until I heard her light snore then fell asleep my self holding her close my arms around her waist.

**(ok not the longest chapter and I'm sorry I cut like three weeks out of the story I'm just really wanting the wedding to come your all going to love it!!! Plz everyone review and I have a question for you all, should I bring Jacob in? Review or leave me a message and tell but I will say Jacob will **_**NOT!**_** Be a love interest for anyone that has to do with the soon to be Cullen family or Alice, Rosalie, etc. I might do something special for him (^.^) love you all! **

**---SaMMiE 3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ok the song for this song is replay by Iyaz I love this song and its so good look it up sometime and tell me if you think it fits the chapter!)**

BPOV:

I woke up snuggled into him warm and happy I had actually slept through the night last night but today was going to be crazy this was the day I hopefully found my dress after school me and the girls all went back to David's because Alice refused to let me go anywhere else and were greeted by Marco, "hello hello girls how are we today?" we all smiled and told him we were fine then I introduced Edward to him "Marco I'd like you to meet my fiancée Edward he's here to see if he's good luck" he laughed and said hello then told him where he could wait and led us to our room "well girls as requested by Bella I have pulled some beautiful mermaid dresses" Alice and Rosalie wanted a princess gown on me but I had convinced them these dresses would look better. We tried over five hundred dresses and finally the last one was left. I sat down for a second while he showed me the dress and helped me into it, when I walked out to them I swear they almost dropped dead and I looked into the mirror. At first I thought they didn't like it and we failed again but when I saw it I almost cried it was amazing in every way and I couldn't believe this it was my perfect dress we all started laughing and giggling like crazy and Alice hugged Marco "oh my god Bella this is the best dress ever I love it!!!" I smiled "now we just have to tackle those brides maids dresses" we all smiled and started talking colors and choose a beautiful red to match the roses we were going to have. After I got out of the dress and went back out to the room we told Edward we had gotten the best dress and tomorrow he could defiantly come to find the others he was are new good luck charm! He laughed and I smiled this task was done and now I could relax and just focus on school for now.

EPOV:

We got home after finally getting her dress and they all started talking about the brides maids, there's would be a red just like the roses and detail to the men's tux would have it too. I liked the colors they were me and her favorites red white and no black or purple cause it seemed sad to us, though we both loved the colors. They pulled up pictures of the dresses which were short like expected due to the fact it was on a summer night and would be hot, plus a beach wedding. They were nice and I liked them as well as the girls and they figured they'd have white flowers and Bella's are red. About two days later they had all the dresses fitted and ready plus started working on the flowers, since I was paying because well we didn't have parents Bella refused to let me pay for a florist and they would do the flowers. But I still got to pay for almost everything else even though she didn't want me too. I had the money to but for some reason she hated that I had to pay "baby I'd pay anything to be able to marry you and you have the best wedding" she smiled like she did every time I told her that and continued with the finishing touches on things.

~The Day Before The Wedding~

BPOV:

We sat quietly me in his arms on the couch as the girls were upstairs busy getting ready for my makeover tomorrow and I was feeling terrible because my soon-to-be husband was being taken from me until the wedding and off to some bachelor party. I sighed and he brushed the hair from my face "don't worry I'll be with you tomorrow then the next three weeks after that we'll be together without anyone else bothering us" I smiled at him and he kissed me just as jasper and Emmett came in the door "whoa save it for the honey moon!" I laughed of course Emmett would comment on that. "Hi guys" they smiled and nodded toward me and slipped Edward away. I frowned as Emmett dragged him out the door and jasper noticed "don't worry were not doing anything to crazy just a bar then back to my place knowing Edward he won't want anything else" I smiled again and nodded jasper always knew how to make me feel better he was like my brother but not by blood. "Ok thank you jasper" "no problem bells now get some rest today" he hugged me then joined the others out in the car and drove off. Then there was a screech from upstairs "Bella!!!!" I walked up to see both of the girls hovering over the box we picked up with my garter and lingerie in it. "What guys?" they looked at me like I was crazy "have you seen this yet? All your stuff is purple!!" I nodded "yeah I saw, that's how I ordered it. Since I can't have it in the wedding its gonna be in my honey moon." They sighed and went on about how it would've been better in red and I ignored it I loved what I got and I'm sure my fiancé would to. I smiled realizing this would be the last day I would call him that tomorrow he would be my _husband _we all got ready to sleep seeing we'd be up early and after they crashed in my room I snuck over to his and stayed there.

~Wedding day!!~

BPOV:

We rushed around all morning them working on my hair and nails when some one knocked on the door. I walked down to get while the girls were still getting ready and it was jasper with some other guy Edward knew. "hey guys" he smiled "hello we came to get the tux's that were left here yesterday and oh this is Jason he's one of Edwards grooms men" I smiled and said hello "hey umm jasper can I talk to you?" he nodded and I pulled him off to the side "look there's an uneven number of people now and I was wondering since I think of you like an older brother to me if you'd walk me down the isle" his smile widened "of course Bella!" he picked me up in a hug and spun me around. I was as happy as he was. When he set me down I told them where the tux's were and went to tell the news to Rosalie and Alice, they were both thrilled about it and Alice didn't mind walking with Jason. Today was going to be perfect no matter what. After we were all ready we headed off to the beach and inside a house we rented out for today. The guys must have been there because I was rushed to the room and the door was closed, we saved the dress to put on here not wanting to ruin it. I smiled as they helped me into it and laced up the back, actually I don't think I ever stopped smiling the whole day I herd voices coming close and a nock on the door I walked over and Alice pushed me back and peeked out it "yes? Oh hi Jasper come in I thought you were Edward" he laughed "no he's out side making sure ever things going right and perfect for miss Bella here" I blushed and I laughed happily trying not to cry and they must have noticed cause they were all at my side and hugging me saying 'don't cry Bella!'

EPOV:

Emmett and I were running around telling everyone what to do and making sure everything was perfect I didn't want one thing wrong on not only mine but Bella's day. When we finally stopped for a second Emmett looked at me and smiled "hey did you hear who's gonna walk Bella down the isle?" I shook my head no "who's the only person not here right now?" I looked around and realized "jasper?" he nodded "yeah Bella asked him when he picked up the tux and he said yes, I guess that makes sense seeing there so close there like brother and sister." I agreed, it was true Bella was always close to jasper. We sat talking for a while until all are friends arrived then he said he should go and get ready with every one else. I let him and sat quietly in the sun when a shadow came over me, when I looked I saw Rosalie. "hey" she smiled "hello, I came to check on you since everyone left you out here" I laughed "thanks but it's ok, how's Bella?" she smiled more "excited, anxious, she already started to cry once I just hope she doesn't again it'll ruin her make up. Your going to die when you see her she stunning." I nodded it was believable she was always beautiful no matter what. "I just can't wait till she's officially mine" we both laughed and she told me we were gonna start soon and to get ready, I did and when it came time I walked to my spot where I waited for my bride.

BPOV:

I was going insane the wedding was about to start and I started feeling anxious and nervous, what if I messed up or tripped or couldn't say my lines right? Jasper grabbed my hand "calm down Bella your gonna have the best day and you'll be fine" I agreed and he linked my arm in his as did the others and then we opened the door as we herd the music start to play and started walking all eyes on me but I only notice one pair Edwards who looked like he could cry.

EPOV:

The music started and I straitened my self and saw them walk out but my eyes focused on Bella this was the first time I saw her dress and it was beautiful, it fitted her every curve and the white brought out the brown in her eyes I felt my eyes water and blinked not wanting to cry and kept staring at her she was blushing of coarse and her lip were the same ruby red of the dresses and flowers. I imagined what it would be like being able to wake up to her every day and smiled. The guys and girls took there spot by me and on her side and jasper handed her off to me I smiled and whispered "you look amazing" she giggled slightly and the preacher went on with the ceremony everyone sat quietly and as he talked I stared into her eyes a s stared back we both spoke our vowels perfectly and when they final told us we could kiss we did happily and smiled as they said I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Everyone clapped and Bella blushed more quiet tears rolling down her cheeks I wiped them away and kissed her then led her away down the isle again.

BPOV:

I laughed as he helped me into the limo "was this necessary?" he smiled "yes it was" all the people who were in the wedding were in the limo with us and I realized how Rosalie and Alice were looking at Emmett and jasper, I smiled and knew they were in love. We all headed off to the reception and it was beautiful plus I was happy it had touches of purple which made me smile and kiss him. I went to change Edward on my heels into a more simple dress he helped me instead of Alice not wanting to leave my side at all, out of the gown and into the smaller one that still went a little past my ankles. When he did he smiled and snap the garter "love the color by the way" I laughed and slipped the dress on and walked back out to the party where Edward being himself used his teeth to take it off and flung it at jasper who laughed quietly and blushed and when I threw the bouquet of coarse Alice caught it and smiled. We all had a blast and by the end of the night when we got into the limo alone this time I leaned into him and started to doze. He kisses my head and nuzzled his face into my hair and relaxed until we arrived at an airport.

EPOV:

We arrived at the airport and she was asleep snuggled into me I figured since she was the bride I just carried her until her eyes drifted open, we were already getting on the plane now as she sat up "where is everyone I thought there would be more people on the plane?" I looked away not wanting to tell her I actually owned the plane which was another thing I inherited. She stared at me "do you…" I nodded quietly and she leaned into me again "do you want to go back to sleep there's a couch over there." She nodded and I carried her over cradling her to me and we both slept the whole way to where we were going and when the speaker came on to tell us we were here she jumped up waking me up also. I picked her up I'm my arms again "I'm not tired you can set me down" I shook my head no "you the bride I have to carry you" she rolled her eyes but didn't protest against it "where are we anyways?" I smiled "did I ever tell you my parents loved real estate that's how I've had this money for so long and will much longer we'll never have to work. And were in California we have a house here." Her eye's widened and stared at me "are you serious?" I nodded. She sighed lightly and I looked at her "what's wrong?" she looked down "I just wish I could have met them they seem so amazing." I agreed I wished they could meet they would be proud that we were together. I snuggled her close as we headed to the house.

**(ok so sorry I haven't updated lately there has been a lot going on with exams and I didn't get much time to type this but I hope you all liked the wedding it wasn't very detailed cuz well I haven't been to all but two weddings but I tried my best! Please review also I only have two so far and so many people read and like it so review!! Also should I bring Jacob in I want you guys to let me know well gtg bye!!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The song that inspired this chapter is **_**brick by boring brick by paramore **_**it's a great song and I loved it. It helped me type the chapter, and everyone please review! Reviews make my world!!!)**

BPOV:

It took a while to get to the house, it was right by the beach and huge. Edward refused to let me walk saying this was tradition and I rolled my eyes but let him, he was happy and so was I. "well my beautiful wife welcome to our home for the next three weeks" he flipped on a few lights and the house lit up. It was even bigger than it looked on the out side, there was a stair case to the side that led up to two rooms. A master bedroom and a guest room, which was just as big. I smiled and walked around then stopped in the master room looking out the glass wall at the empty beach knowing where we'd spend most of our time. I jumped when he wrapped his arms around me not hearing him come in "if you want we can go down there tonight that's when most people like to go but there's not many" I turned around in his arms and smiled at him "sounds like a plan, I'd love too!" he laughed his beautiful laugh and I closed my eyes and leaned into him until he picked me up again and carried me over to our bed and sat me down then got my bag to put some stuff away as he did the same. It wasn't really till then that I realized that this was our honey moon and we were married…then something else came to mind. One thing all married couple did on there honey moons. I could feel my cheeks burn red as he poked one "what are you thinking about?" I looked up then away blushing even worse "nothing" I walked down stairs quickly trying not to trip myself but he fallowed.

EPOV:

She went down stairs to avoid telling me her thoughts and I fallowed her "babe" I stopped her and held her to me kissing her before she could talk "you don't have to tell me" she smiled and nodded and I kept kissing which distracted her to where she didn't even realize she put every thought that was running through her mind into mine. I looked at her grinning slightly and she got confused. I counted to three in my head to see if she got it and she did before I was even done counting. "Oh my freaking god!! Did I just seriously just let you read my thoughts!!" she started to freak out and covered her face which some how had gotten to her scarlet red that made her look very beautiful. I tried my hardest not to laugh and held her close to me. I don't know why she was freaking out so bad we are married now so it's not bad. "Calm down Bella love, I won't do anything till you want me to." She looked a little better but wouldn't look me in the eye. I didn't know why so I just ignored it and sat on the couch with her.

BPOV:

I didn't look at him trying to focus on his thoughts so he wouldn't know, he really wasn't bothered by my thoughts and would wait as long as I wanted though I didn't want to. He also was thinking about the same things as me and actually what shocked me most was he had thoughts about me being _pregnant_? I pulled out of his mind and he didn't even notice and finally looked up smiling slightly and caught him off guard by kissing him with as much passion as possible and stayed like that for a while until he pulled us apart and told me we should go get ready for the beach since the sun was almost gone. I quickly did and laid down on the floor in the living room, "why are you on the floor when there's a couch right there?" I shrugged and got up quietly taking his hand trying not to stare at him. Although his eyes never left me and grazed over a couple times, I ignored that not wanting to blush since there was still light and you could tell if I did still. There were a good amount of people, not crowded but not empty, that perfect amount. I liked it the air was nice and not many people stared except the occasional perverts who'd whistle and Edward gave them a glare that said 'back off or die' which they happily did and I smiled. We sat down for the longest time before we even thought to go in the water which turned out to be warm and almost no waves. He sat quietly with his arms around my waist not even noticing the girls make faces at me and try to act hot and get his attention. Instead he just smiled still looking at me and kissing my neck whispering my wife…I melted into him and closed my eyes every time and he wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me taking my every last breath away as he did. I smiled against his lips and he pulled me up again and led us through the beach lit by houses back home.

EPOV:

A million things ran through my mind as I carried her home in my arms not pulling away from our kiss, she probably figured why already and didn't care. This was good for me because she looked so _tempting_. I closed the door behind us quietly and we both shivered slightly at the cool house but continued with our night.

BPOV:

I woke up tangled into a blanket and him and everything rushed to my mind at once about what happened causing me to sigh lightly and stretch before I snuggled into him again covering up he rolled over and smiled waking up "morning beautiful" I blushed into him and he pulled my face up to kiss. "Why are you blushing now?" he looked amused by me, "I don't know" I sat up quietly and he laughed and threw me something to slip into while he did the same and took me downstairs so we could eat. The next week and a half we spent exploring and doing different things but always ended up back at the beach most of the time. He went out to get something one day he wouldn't tell me, about the second week we were here and in the middle of the day I started feeling sick and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth trying to get the taste out of my mouth as he walked in the house trying to find me. "Hey babe, you ok?" I nodded "yeah just a little sick" he walked me back to the room to lay me down into him. "Hey I know this is a day early but here" he handed a little box to me with a bow on it and I remembered tomorrow was my birthday. I untied the ribbon and looked inside to see a necklace with mine and his birth stone, green and red. I smiled and he helped me put it on "the best part about this necklace is that as our family grows it can too. They can add more stones." I smiled and felt tears spill over from my eyes.

EPOV:

I wiped away her tears and kissed her happy she liked her gift and stroked her hair lightly. "I love this" I smiled "now why were you feeling sick?" she shrugged "I don't know I might take a quick trip to the doctor tomorrow." I nodded and we sat quietly, relaxing all day and she claimed to feel better but puked again before we went to bed. She was burning up so I told her to just slip on a little gown and pushed the covers to the end of the bed holding her close. When we woke up the next day I refused to give her the keys seeing she had been in the bathroom twice already this morning and drove her myself, I went really slow on the way seeing she looked like she was sick again and had to help her walk to the office and sign her in. when the doctor called her in she made me wait.

BPOV:

I sat quietly as I waited for the doctor to come back with all his test results and read through a bunch of baby magazines which seemed like the only ones they had. And the date caught my attention, I counted quietly and realized… "Mrs. Cullen?" I looked up taken from my thoughts "y-yes?" "Well we have some good news for you and well, your pregnant." I froze understanding everything now. I was late, getting sick in the morning it made sense now I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell Edward! "Really this is great!" he smiled and I signed the bill and explained to him not to tell my husband and he agreed. "Bella love, are you ok?" I nodded "yeah just a little sick I'll be perfectly fine" I skipped heading to the car and he seemed to notice "you're awful happy" I just giggled and thought about how to tell him.

EPOV:

The whole day after we got back from the doctors Bella danced around the house cleaning, singing, and laughing to her self. And even when she got ready for bed. I got out of the shower drying my hair and saw her running her hand up and down her stomach lightly in a perfect rhythm. "you feeling ok?" she shrugged and I kissed her stomach making her laugh a little, but something was off her laugh sounded more like bells then normal…she kept tracing as I laid down next to her and copied her movements, "by the way happy birthday love" she smiled and kissed me then looked away staring at our hands. "Baby I have to tell you something." I looked at her confused "umm…I don't know how you'll take this but I-I" I rubbed her side lightly and I laced my figures into hers. "I'm pregnant!" she blurted it out and I sat shocked. She was pregnant! I sat up and my hands flew to her stomach and she laid there silently, a smile spread across my face and I kissed her tummy again and she giggled her little silver bell laugh. That just made me smile more as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her happily!! This was the best and I was the only one to know till we got home. When the girls and guys found out they both freaked and were going crazy helping pick out clothes and make her old room into a room for the baby. The real fun of it all began when she took me to the ultra sound where the told us if it was a boy or girl and got to here the heart beat. I remember cursing to my self when I first herd it and she laughed slightly. But what really got us was two words "it's twins!" she nearly screamed "what twins!" and I felt dizzy, "a boy and a girl" she let her head fall back and I had to breath deeply to relax. We had twice as much to do now than ever, and after summer was over we decided to do online school at home since she was much bigger and obviously pregnant. She was three months now and I still thought of her like I always have, beautiful. I never even looked the other way anywhere we went.

BPOV:

Months went by and I was already five months now and shocked Edward still treated me exactly the same as ever. He always looked at me with want and temptation and he even told me this all the time. I stretched and laid down on the bed "hey there mommy" I laughed and he hopped in next to me. "How are my babies?" he leaned down and kissed my stomach in two places and we both felt a kick then two more. He smiled and set his hand there tapping lightly and laughing when he got a tap back "do you feel that!" I giggled and nodded as he set his head down and smiled. He sat like this until we started to doze off. I woke up early and danced around are house waking up jasper and Alice who were now together and currently staying with us for a while. "Hello Bella" "hi Alice, could you help me pick something to wear to the doctors today?"

**(ok so cliff hanger!! I decided I'm going to bring Jacob in but you'll have to wait and see!! So review plz!!!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

(alright my readers i finally am updating!!!!! yay!!!!! so sorry for the wait everyone, well this chapters song is 'here(in your arms) by hellogoodbye' and Disclaimer-i dont own twilight or the charachters except the babys of corse. anyways i hope you all enjoy the chapter i worked hard just for all you amazing people!)

BPOV:

alice helpped me pick out some clothes and drove me to my appointment at office. "so how are we today?" he spred the cool goo over my tummy and i shiverd a little "i'm good just can't wait till my two angels are here, four more months" he laughed and i smiled as the image of two little babies appered on the screen. i could see one moving his hands and fingures and the other curling it's toes, also the room had the sound of multiple heart beats. alice who was in the chair by me was smileing and marveling at the sight of them, "i'll tell you now these little one's are gonna be spoiled rotten by me!" we giggled as i got cleaned up and pulled my shirt down over them again. when we got home edward and jasper were talking like they were twenty-two rather then seventeen going on eight teen, "what are you two up to now?" they smiled.

EPOV:

me and jasper smiled "well you both know i own a lot of land from my parents, well just so happens that i own the house next door and surprise jasper just got it for alice and him" she stood and stared at him then nearly tackled him into a hug showering him with kisses. "oh my god i love you!" i went by bella and wrapped my arms around her watching them "so how are my two girls and boy?" she kissed me "were alright doctor says everything is going good right now and hopefully it stays that way, im just glad no one seems upset and tells me im pregnant way to young... i know my parents wouldnt aprove...." i snuggled her into me "im sure they would be just happy that you were, we may be young but you have to remeber were married and have lived together forever now" she nodded "yeah thats true....i wish they could be here right now, i wish they didnt leave me." she burst into tears and leaned her head on my chest the others had gone to thier room and i took bella to layed down and cried into me as i held her. the hardest time she's ever had in her life was when her parents left her, everyone told us they dissappeard but we both knew that wasnt the case. they fought with bella alot and she was only fourteen when they left after an argument to go somewhere, when they didnt come back police were called and they shockingly let us stay by ourselfs after her parents were no where to be found, but with the fight bells put up when they tried to tell her she had to leave i would too. they let me access my parents account for money and we had and still live off of that money which i've tripled with the real estate picking up. every once in a while bella remembers her parents and has crying spells like she was now, it was best to just hold her and compfort her. "i-i'm sorry" i looked at her.

BPOV:

"i-i'm sorry" he looked at me "for what love?" "for crying like this and ruining your shirt with tears and make-up" he looked down at the smears of black eye liner and mascara and slipped off the drenched shirt "don't worry that can be cleaned and i don't care if you cry, it just hurts me to see you so upset" he kissed me lightly and handed me my favorite white tiger plushie (a/n: i have one one and he's so cute!) i smiled and snuggled it close felling better almost instantly, then amazing when i felt little kicks. "you know they don't like when mommy crys" i nodded "i'm sorry babies" i got little kicks in return. happier now i sat up and rubbed my stomoch lightly and his hands massaged my back lightly which i was very happy about seeing it was killing me. he kept doing that for a while then kissed my neck lightly nipping it with his teeth a couple of times, i giggled and closed my eye's "you are so beautiful, if only i could have you to myself forvever and never let anyone in the world see you" i smiled loving his voice and cool breath on my neck as he talked. "i could hold you in my arms and never let go, kiss you as much as i want, whatever we wanted to do we could" he was kissing me now and even being together for a while now he still made my heart work double time just by being close to me. we were perfectly happy how we were until we heard a crash like glass shatering and then alice and jasper running into our room. "someones getting into the house!" they were panicking but trying to keep their voices low, i listened for thoughts and heard a boys, he heard there was a girl here and was pregnant, edward grabbed my hand to listen too,he also heard she was young and seemed like a whore and that the boyfriend wasnt around all the time. he hoped he wasn't right now. if what he thought and heard was right then he could get lucky and have his way with me. i pulled from his thoughts disgusted, he was going to rape a pregnant, married women. i was furious and was up waliking down thehall to him edward on my heals, he turned just as i raised my hand and punched him in the face and stumbled halfway down the stairs "you whore!" that made me even madder and edward furious to hear him say it out loud. i was screaming "how dare you break into my house, plan to rape me, possibly harm my children, and even think my husband would leave me alone, and how dare you call me a whore!!!!" he was taken back by how much i knew and stared at edward "hu-husband....." the look on his face was terrified and before anything else could happen two cops came in, alice had called, and carried him off after some questions and apoligies that the window would be fixed and he never bother us again.

EPOV:

we had bella relax afraid all the drama would work up the kids and hurt them, i rocked her and everyone else left us alone so she could rest, "im sorry i should have stepped up not you, even having the chance of you getting hurt with our mircles inside of you drives me insane. i vowed the day after your first attack you would never be harmed again" she pressed her fingures to my lips "i'm not harmed am i?" i shook my head "then relax babe, everythings ok now" i nodded and let her sleep and the sayings 'whore and pregnant to young and worst of all rape and miscarrige' were running through her mind as she slept quietly. i felt terrible, she was the one taking all of the heat for people who dissaproved our love and no one metioned me, ever. she stirred a little and her dreams shifted from gloomy to bright and two little toddlers one a beautiful girl with bronze ringlets and pale blue eyes the other a boy with bronze hair also in a tangled mess and chocolate brown eyes. they were holding bella talking to her 'mommy please don't be sad, so many people love you epecially daddy, thats all that you need mommy. people who love you.' tears fell from her eyes and she hugged them close to her...

(ok not the longest chapter but i packed it with some good information like bellas parents and the twins but you'll have to wait to know more about them, maybe in the next chapter or two. anyways im gonna update again very soon cause i have my ideas back and can really take off in the story again! so i say this all the time and not many people do this but please eveyone reveiw!!! theres a button right at the bottem click it! anyways lov you all and btw you should all feel love i stayed up till 4 in the morning just to finish this!!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

(so the song for this chapter is 'the perfect mistake by cartel' it's a fun song to me and I hope you guys like the chapter I'm going to start updating at least once or twice a week now *smiles*)

BPOV:

I woke up with tears falling from my eyes and rubbed my stomach lightly. My dreams were so vivid anymore, like my babies were actually talking to me and trying to tell me everything was ok. I always had the same dream when something upset's me enough… it just seemed so real. I began to wonder something just then, Edward and I had powers that's others didn't what if our children would too. After thinking this I was going to tell him but he wasn't there with me. I got up sadly and walked around looking for him, he was usually with me while I slept, and I gave up after a while and sat down on our couch crying quietly. Where was he? Maybe he decided to cheat… after all I was almost six months pregnant, he couldn't do anything with me anymore. My mind was wrapped around the thought of him with some skinny bottle blonde and my temper started to flare as I got up and headed to the kitchen there was a little rum bottle under the counter and I took a couple of swigs relaxing myself a little. I hoped he was happy with her and enjoyed his little fling, part of me said I was over reacting because of mood swings the other part told me it was the most logical thing. He never really loved me, I was just his girl he went to when he was sick of the other girls, and now that I'm pregnant he can't do what he wants to me. He was done with me. The wedding was to make sure I couldn't leave him… tears were pouring from my eyes and I was choking on sobs building up in my throat. I felt little kicks and movements inside of me and felt sick, what if he did cheat on me? I wouldn't be able to stand to be near him, my babies would lose their father and I wouldn't be able to support them. I was on my knees on the floor now and sharp pains stabbed at my side as I held back a scream and heard Edward coming through the door now, it made me kind of sick to see him. "Bella!" He ran to my side and held me against him as I grabbed my side again not able to hold back the scream that was built up inside of me.

EPOV:

Bella screamed and it echoed in my ears, I picked her up as smoothly as I could and carried her to the car rushing to the hospital almost ruining every red light and had to explain to an officer what was wrong. It seemed like it took forever to reach there and have them admit her to her room. I had to sit in the hall way while they examined her and it made me restless not knowing what was happening to my wife and children… why was she on the floor like that crying, it had to have hurt the twins… I felt tears trail down my face as the doctor came out "Mr. Cullen? It looks like she'll be ok, the children's rate jumped up pretty high for a while and we found traces of alcohol in her system" that last part caught me off guard, Bella had been drinking? When had she done this? And why would she behind my back when she knew it would hurt our family… I walked in the room and her face was blank and expressionless. "Bella love?" she looked at me and seemed to flinch a little "Bella why and when have you been drinking?" she closed her eyes and I took her hand lightly. Her voice was hoarse as she replied "I only did today, because when I got up you weren't there no one was, it hurt me because your always with me and I figured maybe you were cheating on me…" her voice died off to a whisper and she looked sad and hurt. " Bella don't you ever think I would hurt you like that my eyes are only for you forever and always" I kissed her lightly and smiled, she brightened up and smiled back.

Over the next few weeks she stayed in the hospital and when we went home they had someone stay with us till she was at least eight months along. It was weird having another girl in the house with us we had just moved out Jasper and Alice and now we have this black, wire haired women staying with us for three months. And when Bella wasn't around she kept trying to make passes on me, I kindly excused myself when she did and went to be with my Bella. Of course she listened to the tramps mind and made it a show every time we kissed just to make her scowl and march off. When she finally was leaving she had the thought to tell me she was free any time I got done with that slut I was with and Bella was right next to me! "I'm sorry but you're mistaken, my wife isn't the slut I think it's the girl who's trying to get in bed with a married man that has two kids." She stepped back a little "you'd rather have that whore than me!" Bella stepped up and slapped her "get out of my house!" let's just say her bosses would get a less pleasant earful about her.

BPOV:

The last month of my pregnancy was busy we had to make sure we had everything ready for the kids and most of all we had to make sure we were ready. "I'm so nervous what if I'm not ready to be a mom" he rocked me lightly in his arms after we had packed my bag for the hospital. "You're going to be the best mom in the world my love" I smiled, at least one of us thought that "and you'll be the best dad in the world" he blushed slightly which I thought was something impossible for him seeing he never blushed. We held each other knowing this was going to be the last night we could in a long time. With little one's in our lives everything would become a lot more difficult for us… I started to doze off and he hummed a beautiful lullaby to me so I would sleep well with no bad thoughts.

~Bella's dream~

My two babies came up to me, my little girl in a sweet purple dress and bow in her curls and my little boy in his tee and cute jeans with his hair a mess around his face. "Momma you seem upset" I held them to me "mommy's just worried" I sat there with them as they talked to me.

~end dream~

The alarm went off by me and I sat up sleepily, Edward was still asleep next to me snoring lightly and I laughed. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch watching T.V. silently. I rubbed my stomach lightly and hummed to myself waiting for my love to get up, I was sitting quietly when I got a sharp pain and yelled. I heard someone jump up and run down to me then felt Edwards arms around me. "What's wrong Bella?" I didn't answer fighting back another sharp pain trying to keep from yelling again. He rubbed my back lightly down the middle and it helped a little till something happened and I knew the baby was coming…

EPOV:

Bella screamed as I drove her quickly freaking out and not knowing what to do and trying to relax her. When we got there three people helped her to a room and gave her the medicines she needed. She wasn't screaming anymore but the pain was still showing on her face and I felt bad there was nothing I could do. The next nineteen hours was the longest of my life, but in the end to be able to hold my little daughter in my arms and see Bella hold our son I realized it was worth it all. A while after they were born and everyone had stopped by Bella was able to get some sleep and I sat amazed at how perfect my two babies were, and realized, what were we going to name them? I thought about it all night and at some point I fell asleep and it came to me, geminine and mason. They came when I was dreaming and two little kids came up to me and told me there names. It took me a week after we left the hospital to realize where the dreams were coming from, Bella's powers had been passed on to one of our children. And I wondered if my own had. Bella agreed about this but we couldn't test it seeing there was no way too. So we held them to us and stayed happy that we even had our children, our tiny perfect miracles. Geminine with her small brown ringlets and mason with his untamable golden bronze hair, ten tiny toes and ten tiny fingers each, and the most perfect brown eyes like Bella's. It seemed so impossible not more than a year ago that we didn't even know how we felt about each other and now… now we were married and had kids together.

BPOV:

Edward and I have had almost no sleep, when one baby would cry the other would wake up and cry too so we both had a baby to take care of and try to get to sleep again. We had no bed to our selves seeing geminine loved to stay with us feeling safe close by and you couldn't let her stay and not her brother mason. So all four of us stayed in our room most of the time. No matter how much time passed I would never get passed how beautiful my little daughter was, pretty brown curls that were growing more and more over the months since they came home and eye's that could hypnotize anyone. The strange thing was that she attached to me more than Edward, who always had mason at his hip like glue. He had his messy gold bronze hair that seemed to be getting lighter and reminded me more of jaspers hair anymore. Its great getting to see them growing up one step at a time. Geminine was the first to walk by getting upset I walked away and called my name getting up to walk to me, mason took a little while longer which wasn't bad but confused his sister so she tried to help him. They were holding hands when he took his first real step and I was forever grateful I had my camera by me to snap a moment like that. Talking was a complete different story they both started at the same time and would babble to each other learning words one knew and the other didn't both picking up on the things each of us said. They were advanced for there age but we didn't pay it much mind because we thought it was due to the powers being passed on, which we knew was true for gemi who had taken on my power to show and read thoughts but mason had shown no signs of either power and was a little slower the his sister, which lead to the thought that he might be normal. This would be difficult to explain later on and we hoped it was just a delay for him.

EPOV:

Bella was a great mom even when it came to the point when we found out geminine had her powers so young and that she was the one giving all of the dreams to us. She was special in the way that she didn't even have to touch you to show you them. We figured that eventually this would cause problems especially if mason didn't have powers and we had to explain it to them. No matter what we decided not have them go to preschool so we could help gemi control her powers and see if mason would have flames on his hands if he got upset. You can only imagine the look on a teachers face when her student has fire on there hands without pain or anything and can actually control it. That happened with me when I was six and some person was messing with Bella. I got kicked out of that school for life and had to go to a private one for five years. We want to make sure something like this won't happen.

(so I'm going to end this chapter here because I want and need to update because I've been so busy this is the first time I worked on a story in a long time so expect a nice update for this and my other story very often. And for those who are curious why no updates lately, I have started school and you guys know how crazy high school gets. Plus I've been inspiration-less for a long while but now my BF john is helping out with that so love will return to the stories along with a new one I am coming up with that is a little more grown up and has some drama. Just be patient with me and my fifty zillion ideas please and Review! That would make my day seeing I have like none even though I have so many readers and subscribers! But I will leave at that note so goodbye my sweet sunshines)


End file.
